Just The Way You Are
by ShannyC1901
Summary: Finn decides that after Rachel sang The Only Exception for him he wanted to repay her and show her his feelings to her in song by using Bruno Mars's Just The Way You Are.


**A/N: Just so everyone knows this was thought up before the "Grilled Cheesus" episode, I just got over a lazy phase and typed it up today. I do highly recommend that if you don't already know the song used that you check it out it's really amazing and well it's damn catchy :P **

**Also for the people who don't know I am in the midst of writting a military based story, Chapter one of that one will be uploaded on November 11th for Remembrance Day. I hope to make it about 15-20 chapters long and it will be a bit different to the other military ones out there. So please check in and read it once it's posted, I do hope to have Forty Five finished by then but I'm dealing with writters block on that one :-\ **

* * *

JUST THE WAY YOU ARE

Glee Fan Fiction

Song: Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, however, Ryan Murphy and FOX do.

Summary: Finn decides that after Rachel sang The Only Exception for him he wanted to repay her and show her his feelings to her in song by using Bruno Mars's Just The Way You Are.

Finn was silent as he and Rachel walked to his car, after a week of dental care and Britney Spears he kind of liked the silence that surrounded him. Though his mind was usually consumed by a million thoughts it was only buzzing with two as he walked with Rachel; how lucky he was to have Rachel around and about the song she sang for him in glee today. He was going to come up with a song to sing to her that said it all for him, he was adamant.

"Finn why on earth are you so quiet? Did you not like the song? Did it make you feel uncomfortable?" Rachel asked as they reached the car. He held the door for her before moving to get in and start the engine before he spoke.

"No Rach, I loved it, made me feel really good, trust me. I'm just thinking and while I'm still on this track, you look beautiful today, thought I'd point it out." He replied with a smile as he began to drive away from the school while Rachel rolled her eyes. "I mean it too you know."

"I know you do but you know as well as I there are prettier girls than me and more popular than I too." She sighed as Finn took her hand and shook his head."

"You might think that but I don't, you're different Rach, and to me you're the prettiest girl in that school, and as for the popularity thing? I don't mind that you're not popular, I don't care what people think when I'm with you, as far as I'm concerned, I think that's the word, but as far as I'm concerned they can go stuff it. I love you as you." Rachel gave a small smile as she looked out of the window, Finn thought about how Rachel maybe saw herself compared to the way he saw her. After a few minutes of thinking about that he decided on the song he wanted to sing for her. Kurt had been rambling on about it and singing it last Friday when Finn and Carole had gone over for dinner, it was the ideal song for Finn to sing for Rachel.

When he stopped in front of Rachel's house he walked with her to the door to say goodbye and give her father a quick hello. The one who didn't actually mind Finn dating Rachel.

"I'll come pick you up tomorrow and we'll go for a drive somewhere seen as it's Saturday." He said as he handed Rachel her books and waved to her father.

"Okay sounds good, are you coming over after dinner tonight? We're having movie night." Rachel replied as she looked up into his face that held a soft gaze and the usual cocky smile.

"I can't tonight, Burt wants me to watch a game with him, I'd love to come for movie night but next time okay? Promise. And I'll text you." He held his arms open and wrapped them around her in a tight hug, he wasn't watching a game tonight with Burt, he was dragging Kurt to help him practice this song seen as he didn't know the lyrics, at least not all of them.

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled leaning up to kiss him quickly before letting him go.

"Yup, I'll text you the time and everything. See you tomorrow, I love you." Finn grinned as he began to walk back towards his car.

"I love you too. Have fun tonight."

"Will do."

* * *

"Okay so let me get this straight, you, Finn 'Mr. Tough Guy' Hudson, want to turn into a big cheesy sap and sing a love song for Rachel in front of the glee club on Monday?" Kurt asked as he sat down in his chair and crossed one leg over the other and held a finger against his chin while Finn sat awkwardly on a small stool Kurt had laying around.

"Yeah, why's this so hard for you to understand exactly?" Finn replied as Kurt looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"It isn't, yet it is in so many ways, I mean sure you sang Jessie's Girl but that was out of boyish jealousy, and I suppose I could help you but it just seemed like an odd request is all."

"Well I don't know Kurt, Rachel doubts herself sometimes and then earlier she seemed a little down and I remembered you talking about that Bruno Mars song, I never listened to it like you asked but I kinda thought maybe you could give me a hand in learning it by Monday. So will you or not?"

"Oh fine, I hope you can deal with Puck thinking you're coming out of the closet. Okay so the song's on my iPod I'll go print the sheet music off for you, listen to it for a while and then you can try sing it."

"Okay Mr. Schue whatever you say."

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere Finn Hudson."

* * *

"Okay kids so this weeks assignmen-"

"Mr. S, sorry to butt in but I have a song prepared, do you mind if I do that before you get into today's lesson?" Finn asked his hand high in the air as everyone looked at him curiously.

"Yeah go for it Finn." Will smiled and sat down beside the piano as Finn stood up and walked to the front.

"Okay so I don't know how to say this but I do want to say this is for Rachel, and seen as I'm no good with words I decided a song would say what I can't a bit better." Finn said as he asked Brad to start the music he'd given him this morning.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When he was finished the room filled with applause and to Finn's surprise Puck kept quiet, but Finn wasn't paying too much attention to anyone but Rachel. She sat smiling at him with a tear rolling down her cheek before she stood up and ran to hug him.

"Do you believe me now? To me you're better than any other girl." He whispered in her ear as his arms wrapped tightly around her. "I really do though, as cheesy as it sounds, I think you're amazing, just the way you are."

* * *

**Awe I was just feeling cheesy and romantic today apparently :P Anyways this was just kind of random story I guess you can say, I hope you guys liked it?**

**If you liked it let me know if you hated it let me know, as long as you review, I don't really mind what you think. :P **

**So PLEASE Review.!**


End file.
